warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kittypets
this is where you get to roleplay a kitty-pet! They are usually freindly and chubby. Here there are no leaders, no Deputies, no warriors, and no apprentices. There may be a old kitty-cat or a pregnet one, like Shelly. Welcome and have a fun time!!!! Kitty-pets: Shelly: A silver tabby she-cat. Expecting kits. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *Snowy: a beutiful white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *Cookie: (I'm hungry, all the names for kittypets i can come up with have something to do food :P) brown she-cat with black speckles. Replacement cat for Nikos's twolegs. Roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *Flame: white and orange she-cat who dremas of living in the forest wiht teh clans but can't because she is declawed. roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *Taima: A sweet, sly, and beautiful JET black cat with dazzling smoke grey eyes (Ok so her name means thunder, and since you can't see thunder only hear it she is like JET black) RPed by: Autumnrose *Lily: a sweet, shy, and beautiful pale ginger she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *Echo: A sweet caring tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She had a Clan cat sister. She lives with ___ (anyone) Roleplayed by: Firestar1122000 *Emerald : A quiet but beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes shining like emeralds. She is caring and considerate, and is friends with all of the kittypets in the twolegplace. Her sister is Faith and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Chinapro2000 *Faith: A pretty white she-cat with green eyes. She is very outgoing, but sometimes her tongue fails her and she can hurt somebody's feelings. (lol) Her sister is Emerald and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *Cosmo: A muscular black and white tom with green eyes. He is known to go out into the forest to explore a lot, and has never (not yet anyways) gotten caught by a patrol of clan cats. His sisters are Emerald and Faith. Roleplayed by: Ivyheart *Blackbird: Dark black tom with pale blue eyes. Despite his dark pelt color he has an outgoing personality. He has a fondness for she-cats. Roleplayed by: Ivyheart *Hope: black she-cat with blue eyes. She liked winter best of all.Roleplayer: Bluedawn *Bramble: a golden tom with sparkling baby blue eyes. Super sweet, and actually a good fighter. He would like to be a Clan cat someday. Would love a mate. RPed by- Autumnrose Roleplay: Shelly leaped out of her window. she couldn't wait to explore. Her heart pounded with excitement. She leaped onto her fece and starred off. she knew when she came home, her favorite chair would be warm, and she would lay there and nap. After her nap, her house-folks would give her some food.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Shelly put her nose in the air and sniffed. She scented Cookie. She leaped down into hte next garden, which was Cookie's. But Cookie was inside her home. Shelly frowned and waited for her friend. Cookie had took Niko's place.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Tamia slipped out of the shadows of her Two-Legs den. She hated it here, she didn't know anyone, and her Two-Legs were mean. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 19:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Shelly stopped waiting for Cookie and ran over to Tamia. "Hiya! You could live with me if you'd like! But i am going to have kits soon... So what do you want to do?" Shelly meowed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Tamia didn't know who this she-cat was but she seemed friendly. "Hi, and i would love to move in with you." she said smiling AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 02:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC)ack of her twoleg home. Cookie slipped out the cat-door in the back of her twoleg home, and saw Shelly talking to a jet black she-cat. "Hiya Shelly, who's this?" she asked, padding over.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 02:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lily padded out of her housefolk's den and walked over to Tamia who was talking to two she-cats. "Hey Tamia, who are you talking to?" she asked. Rainface<3 18:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) "I'm Shelly! I am expecting kits and Tamia is moving in with me! This other she-cat is Cookie!" Shelly purred. "What should we all do today?" Shelly asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) "I don't know, wanna go mess with the clan kitty's again?" she asked Tamia, Cookie, and Shelly. Rainface<3 19:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) "Heck ya!'' Shelly purred. She left with the cats on her tail.---- Snowy woke up. She was in a new home. Her leg was patched up.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC)'' Lily looked at a silver she-cat (Snowflake) and slowly snuck up on her. She then threw a rock at the she-cat with her tail and they all dunked their heads so they wouldn't see them. Rainface<3 19:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Shelly snickered and then when the silver cat wan't looking, threw a sharp rock.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Flame saw the cats padding into the forest and joined them. "These are WinterClan cats, rmember?" she told Shelly and Cookie. "They're really strong and hostile." she gazed at her paws, wishing she hadn't been declawed.-- "We know." Cookie nodded at Flame. She hadn't been declawed, so she wasn't as afraid as Flame was. she found a big rock and threw it at the she-cat (snowflakeXP). When the cat looked aorund to see who had thrown the rocks and the cats ducked, Cookie wasn't near a bush so she darted up a tree. It was full of loose branches so she shook it and a few dead leaves and twigs hit snowflake's head.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 19:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) (poor Snowflake, assassined by kitty-pets! XD) Shelly picked up another rock and flung it at the she-cat. his time, it hit her in the head. Shelly ducked with her friends.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Tamia thought this was kinda of mean, so she padded away looking for something else to do. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... Echo saw Tamia. "Hi Tamia!", she meowed cheerfully. "What's wrong?" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Flame saw Tamia leave and padded after her. She didn't like teasing WinterClan, they were dangerous.-- Cookie saw the WinterClan she-cta look up and she jumped away in surprise. instead of clutching the branch she tumbled out of the tree and landed hard on the ground. When she noticed how close sh ewas to the winterclan she-cat she got up to run away but stumbled on her hurt leg.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 22:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Shelly popped up. "cookie!" she yowled. She tackled the silver she-cat and leaped after Cookie. She picked her up and dragged her to her home.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) "Hello," she said to the tortiseshell she-cat, she nodded to the flame colored she-cat beside her. "I'm Taima" she said looking at them with her sparkling grey eyes. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 00:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "Hello." Flame meowed. "I'm Flame."-- Cookie climbed over the fence with diffuculty. she thanked Shelly for the help then crawled through her cat-door.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 00:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "I'm Shelly, and these are my kits to be!" Shelly purred while pointing her tail at her belly.---- Snowy struggled to her paws. she remembered that she was hit by a monster, and she guessed that she got a new home. she walked out her door and saw more cats. A pregnet one looked at her.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) She nodded again. She looked out into the forest, the back out the cats around her. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 00:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "who's that?" shelly asked, pointing her tail at Snowy. snowy froze. "I'm Shelly! Are you alright, your leg." Shelly meowed. snowy nodded.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Emerald leaped down from her housefolk's fence and padded to Cookie's yard. She was bored. Silver wuvz her friends 02:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Blackbird cheerfully walked out of his housefolk's garden, hoping to meet some cats. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 04:03, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Cookie padded outside, her leg strapped up because her twolegs had taken care of her. She saw emerald in her garden and padded over to her. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 04:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hope dashed out of her twoleg den. Sh flicked her tail angrily and her tail was bottlebrush. Stupid Twoleg kits! They came to visit her twolegs every once in awhile, and totured her! they pulled her tail, held her upside down, and petted her the wrong way. Befor eht etwolegkits could come after her she jumped into Flame's yard, the neighbors. Then she heard cats in Cookie's yard and jumped a few fences to hang out with the other cats.Bluedawn With Clouds like Shining eyes... 05:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "I-I am Snowy." snowy mewed to Shelly. Shelly nodded. "the black she-cat is my new denmate, she lives with me now. her name is tamia." shelly purred. Snowy nodded and walked away, but she bumped into Blackbird. "S-Sorry! I'm new here!" Snowy mewed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 11:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Emerald shook her head, "Well my housefolk haven't been home all day, so I think they might be outta town. I was so bored so I thought I'd visit you," she informed Cookie. Then she saw Blackbird and Hope leap into Cookie's yard. "Hey Blackbird, hey Hope," Emerald meowed. Silver wuvz her friends 12:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Blackbird grinned at Snowy. "Oh, no worries, Snowy," he said, his mew light. He gave Emerald a nod. "Hello," he said again. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 14:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Cookie nodded to Emerald then turned to Hope and Blackbird. "What's up, Hope? Your fur is on end."Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 16:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Emerald nodded greetings and then saw her twolegs' car pull up in the driveway. "I gotta run, I'll see you all later!" she meowed to her friends. She leaped back over the fence and leaped through a window in the house and into the living area. Just then, a twoleg came into the house. "Emerald!" it called. Sarah! ''Emerald purred in contentment. She leaped into her twoleg's paws and the twoleg kit carefully held Emerald. Emerald purred and nuzzled her twoleg. (I thought it was fine for her to know her twoleg's name like Sasha knew her twoleg's name was Ken. (: ) Silver wuvz her friends 17:03, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "LAter, emerald!" Cookie called. She lived with three twolegs, two adults and one twoleg kit who was a teen, Tara. Then she turned back to hope. "Are those twoleg kits back?"Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 17:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "Let's get you some food," the twoleg said. Emerald had no idea what the twoleg was saying, but she was getting really hungry, and the sun was setting. She wanted to visit Cosmos and Faith before it got too dark. She leaped down from the twoleg's arms and despite her restlessness, obediently followed Sarah to the kitchen. Silver wuvz her friends 17:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Lily kept throwing random stuff and the silver clan kitty she-cat. Soon she left of bordem and heard her twoleg's calling for her back inside. She bolted to her nest and waited at Lizy's feet. Lizy then gave her a treat for behaving so well and pet her. Lizy and Lily walked to Lizy's room and rested on her bed. Lizy called up one of her friends on a weird device and Lily stared at the black box that gave images instantly. Rainface<3 18:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Snowy walked away from Blackbird, feeling embaressed.---- Shelly got to her paws and walked over to Tamia. "Ready to move into my place? I'll help you with your stuff." Shelly meowed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Echo wished that her sister, Luck was here. She walked up to Blackbird. "Hai!", she meowed. "I am Echo!" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 20:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Snowy limped around the two-leg place. she looked at her bandaged leg and growled. It made ti feel better, but it was hard to walk.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) "Um, sure!" she said, she eyed Blackbird, then padded after Shelly. "Thanks again!" AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 00:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) "alright! Lets get you into my home!" Shelly purred. she ran off with her friend.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:32, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Blackbird stepped forward. "Hello, Echo. I am Blackbird." He turned and stared after Snowy, and went up to her. "You all right?" he asked, raising his chin, hoping to dazzle her with his charm. (xD) ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 01:00, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Tamia padded after shelly 9IDK what to put) :P AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 01:03, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Cookie sighed. she was bored of talking to the other pets. She heard a call from inside, "here, Cookie! Cookie! Cookie! It's time to come in!" she didn't understand what they said, but knew they were calling her in for the night. She said bye to all the kittypets then padded over to Tara, he rteenage twoleg. She went inside, ate soem soft food, then curled at the foot of Tara's bed.(aww, the whole time i was writing this post i couldnt help but think of meh cute kittenXP)Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 01:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC)\ Bramble padded out of his den, his golden pelt swaying in the breeze. He looked up at the sun, his eyes sparkling. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 01:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Blackbird was stilling grinning and holding his place for Snowy. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 02:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) "Hey Black-Bird." Bramble said padded up to him. "What's up?" AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 12:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Blackbird turned. "Hey!" he said to Bramble. "Well, nothing exciting's happening for me. You?" ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 14:03, September 28, 2011 (UTC)" Hi Blackbird, I'm Snowy. I just moved here after being hit by a monster." She mewed. "''He is charming!" Thought Snowy. (XD)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lily padded out of her housefolk's den and looked at Bramble which she had run into. Then she looked at Blackbird and just walked away. "Hi, I'm Lily, nice to meet you all, I should go back," she said, turning around and running back to her twoleg's den. Rainface<3 19:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Snowy watched her leave, confussed. "Anyway, do those clan cats live near here? They were the ones that chased me into a thunderpath." Snowy mewed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) (xD) "Is your leg feeling all right?" he asked, wondering how it must have felt. Poor Snowy... ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 19:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) "Yes, it is fine, thanks to this bandage. but it kills my leg!" Snowy meowed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC) "Clan cats chased you? that must have sucked... I'm sorry...." Bramble said feeling a rush of anger towards the Clan cats. "They think they are so great!" he thought. Then he wondered why lily had said hi and then left, "weird" he thought again. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 22:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lily finally found the courage and walked up to Bramble and Blackbird. "Hi," she said to the two of them. "Sorry that I left earlier, it was just..." she thought for a moment and said, "a silver clan cat had attacked my housefolk's daughter, Lizy, and i could sense it so i had to help her." (wow, for a moment, i was actually going to believe her, lol) Rainface<3 22:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) (Hahaha XD) He knew she was lying, but he knew that she must be nervous because she just moved here, then he felt kinda bad for her. "Aw, I hope your two-leg feels better." he said, "I'm Bramble by the way." AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 22:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) "Pffft, monsters these days!" Blackbird muttered, whipping his head back carelessly. (:P) "Well, I hope your leg feels better." He gave a greeting nod to Lily. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 22:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Suddenly a human rushed up to Blackbird. "Blacky boy, it's time for you to go to the vet! So many cats are sick right now, little kitty boy!" his two-leg, Phoebe cooed to him. Blackbird gasped. "Oh no! Snowy, save me!" he yowled to the she-cat. He started to run, but Phoebe was too fast, and picked him up, and headed towards her parents' car. He was dropped into the front seat and as they drove off, Blackbird meowed out the window, "Help me!" (Oh, animals and the vet. He'll be back xD) ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 22:32, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Bramble rolled his eyes... sometimes blackbird could be REALLY annoying......... He sighed. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 22:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) "Shouldn't we try to save him?" Lily asked Bramble, Snowy, and whoever else was there. Rainface<3 22:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) "No, he is fine..." he said certain. "He twoleg phoebe is just REALLY protective of him, so she takes him to the vet alot..." AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 22:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) "Lizy has never tooken me to the vet, mainly because she wants me to have kits," she said with a sigh. "Though sense the move, i haven' really gotten to do much but watch Lizy unpack all her stuff, though I have been able to annoy the clan kitties. Though other then that, i haven't made friends or meet someone, no one like Damian." (Damian is her old kittypet mate in her old house) Rainface<3 23:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Scho dipped her head at Blackbird and saw a handsome golden tom. W-wow! ''she thought. She padded over to him. "Hello, I am Echo!", she said. The tom introduced himself as Bramble. "Want to go walking?", she asked. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 01:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lily looked at Echo then heard Lizy and ran back to her house. "Farwell!" she called to them. Rainface<3 02:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) (Can somebody plz rp Cosmo, Faith and Emerald's brother? :P) When she was finished eating, she leaped on a chair, onto a window sill, and leaped down outside. She went to the main garden. Her green eyes sparkled really brightly. She saw a golden tom she had never seen around before. She padded up and dipped her head. "Hello, I'm Emerald," she meowed. Silver wuvz her friends 10:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) (I can! Okay anyway, this is later:) Phoebe and her parent's car pulled up shortly and Blackbird ran out of the car, to Bramble. "Gee, they injected this giant ''needle ''into my fur!" he spat. "And it ''hurts." ''(I love Blackbird xD) Cosmo padded in from the forest and went over to his sister, Emerald. He nodded his greeting and meowed, "Hi." ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 14:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Cookie woke up and she saw it had begun to rain, but only a little. She ate her food, then turned to wallk out the cat-door. "No." Tara said, picking Cookie up and holding her upside down like a baby. "You can't go outside while it's raining. Here you go." she set Cookie down and handed her the cat nip toy. Cookie waited for tara to leave then she grabbed her catnip toy and raced out the cat-door. she had only been asleep for about an hour. all the cats were still in her yard, they had moved away from the rain and under an apple tree in her yard. "I'm back." Cookie meowed. she batted the catnip toy over to shelly for the group to play with while they talked.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 18:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lily was sitting next to Bramble in the yard. ---- Faith jumped the fence and quickly ran to the other cats. "Hi! I'm Faith! How are you all?" she asked the other cats. Rainface<3 18:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Snowy heard Blackbird. "Thats got to hurt!" she mewed. He nodded. "Anything else happen?" she asked him.---- "I think i know what i am going to name my kits." Shelly mewed after she pounced on the toy. "If i have a tom, i'll name him leo, and if i have a she-cat i'll name her Silver. I know i'm having to kits ." Shelly purred,SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Blackbird shrugged to Snowy, and thought for a moment. He meowed, "Well, I felt sorta dizzy while it happened, but I just remember seeing the two-leg with the clear things over his eyes pull out that big needle." (Clear things= glasses :P) He shivered and licked his shoulder. "At least it's over. Have you gotten something like that before?" ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 20:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Cosmo nodded to Shelly. "Those are lovely names," he told her. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 20:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lily looked at Cosmo and said, "If I ever have kits, I would name them Rose if a she-cat and for a tom, Storm. Though if it's more she-cats or toms then i will think of more names." She glanced at Bramble and faked a smile so he wouldn't see. Rainface<3 22:22, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Snowy nodded. "I did. I got one and then fell asleep. My old neghibor told be that i ahd surgery. she told me that i ate something bad." Snowy meowed.---- "Those would be good names too." Shelly purred. She kicked the toy to Cookie.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) "Hmmm, how about Thicket for a tom and another tom name can be Hurricane. Then for two she-cat names, ummmmm, Lilac and...." she said, trying to remember another flower. "Daffodil," she said. "Or Marigold." Rainface<3 22:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Shelly flicked her tail. Cookie passed the toy to her. She caught it with her paw. "Hopefully i don't forget the names! I still have awhile before they are born!" Shelly purred.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lily nodded to Shelly then heard Lizy calling. "I better go, later guys!" she said, running from Cookie's garden back to her garden and in Lizy's den. Rainface<3 23:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Shelly said good bye to everyone too. She ran inside her house and saw greeted by her two-legs. the ygave her a few pats and then gave her a new toy.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lily curled up next to her housefolk's daughter, Lizy, and soon drifted to sleep in her soft housefolk nest were Lizy always let her sleep. Rainface<3 23:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Shelly purred while she played with her toy. She wondered what her new room mate would think of it.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) "Ya know," cookie told the remaining cats. "I used to have a sister named suger and a brothe rnamed Chocolate. those would be good names." (sugar-cookie, chocolate-cookie cookieXP) thne she jumped at a call behind her. she turned and saw Tara behind her, looking mad. "i told you not to come outside in the rain! bad kitty!" she grabbed cookie, who grabbed her catnip toy quickly. Tara carried Cookie inside. "bye, cuys." cookie called to the cats. (tara doesn't seem to care that other people''s cats are in her yard XP)Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 02:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Lily woke up when the sun came through the window. She walked outside her housefolk's daughter's room and walked outside her housefolk's den. She jumped onto her fence and looked at Bramble's yard which was next to her's. She them started jumping fences until she got to the main garden which she waited there for other cats to come. Rainface<3 18:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Snowy looked up at Blackbird. "So, um, what do you want to do?" Snowy asked.---- Shelly got up and ran over to the main garden.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Cookie got up and saw Shelly and Lily in her garden. "Hello." she meowed when she got outside. She was carrying her catnip toy and batted it around in the yard. she passed the toy to LilySpottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 20:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Lily caught the toy and batted it over to Shelly fastly. Rainface<3 20:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Blackbird thought for a moment. "Hmm, I dunno. If only there were some mice to chase, that'd be great," he said to Snowy, peering into the bushes just in case. Cosmo looked at the sky and could feel bad weather coming on. He shivered. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul "You ok Cosmo?" asked Faith, his sister. Rainface<3 22:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Shelly pounced on the toy and then passed it to Cookie. (very bored cats!!)---- "Hmmm...... Mabye we could go in the woods and hunt for mice? I was a pretty good hunter." Snowy meowed. she pointed her tail into the woods.(mabye Snowy and Blackbird could get captured?)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) (yeah, that be so awesome! let's do it) Cosmo nodded to his sister. "The weather, I think it's going to rain or something," he told her. ---- Blackbird nodded enthusiastically to Snowy. "Yeah! Let's go, the forest is pretty cool." He flicked his tail into the direction of the woods. "After you?" he meowed politely.❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 00:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Flame heard them talking and heading into the woods. She wouldn't pass up a chance to go into the woods. "Wait up!" she called after the two and rna after them. (can Flame be caputred too?)-- Cookie batted the toy back and forth in her paws then passed it back to Lily.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 04:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) "Come along with us, Flame," he said as he was walking. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 04:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) "Lets go!" Snowy purred. she walked into the woods with Blackbird. She heard rustleing and jumped close to Blackbird. Her fur brushed his. she jumped away, hot with embaresment.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Blackbird grinned sheepishly, but he could feel his cheeks feel grow hot. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 14:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC) (are they going to be captured by winterclan?) Flame purred at hte embarassment of the two cats she was with. "Come on." she said, then raced ahead.-- Cookie waited for Lily to pass to the ethier her for shelly-- Raindrops on roses quickly raced out her twoleg's new home. their yard was barren, not even any plants or grass. Just dirt. She tryied to step on the rocks so she didn't ge ther paws dirty. She licked the grit out of her paw then shook out her fur. They had just moved in. She didn't like the look of this new neighborhood. She missed her brother, Clouds on Skies, who had been taken away to live with other twolegs. Raindrops on Roses looked around at the other gardens. there were no other cats around her that she could see, but she would rather talk to mice than stay inside with all those boxes and crashing noises inside the house. She jumped from fence to fence until she heard voices. She came upon a HUGE garden. She saw a few cats in a group under an apple tree. "Hello." Raindrops on Roses said. "I'm new to the neighborhood. My name is Raindrops on Roses, but you can call me Raindrops for short. and You are?"-- Cookie saw the magnifacent brown and black she-cat standing in front of her. She looked like some sort of royal breed. She suddenly felt shaggy, just being a brown cat with the mayor for a twoleg. "I-I'm cookie. Hello, Raindrops on Roses. My twolegs own this garden, the main garden, they are th e mayor, his mate, and his daughter."Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 00:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) (hey, Lily's housefolk's could be the mayor's cousin's!) Lily nodded and passed the toy to Shelly. "And I'm Lily. I live a few house's down, and it seems like your my neighbor," she said to Raindrops. She thought about Bramble and Blackbird and tried to think which one she would rather like. (hey, does Blackbird like Snowy and does Bramble like anyone?) Rainface<3 03:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) "I guess." Raindropos on roses said. "Can I hang with you guys for a bit? The new home my twolegs moved into teh full of boxes and loud noises."-- "Sure" Cookie said. "Why not?"-- Raindrops of Roses jumped down to join their little circle. She grabbed the catnip toy from lily and batted it with her paws. "Watch this." She said. She scooped her paw under the toy and flicked it up in the air. When it came back down, she flicked it with her paw back into the air again. The next time it came down, she hit it towards Cookie, who took it and batted it up in the air and tossed it to shelly.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 03:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature